Golden Morning
by Soaring Keys
Summary: The sun's orange glow was raw and beautiful, swirls of all sorts of colors mixed within the glow. The colors spread across the sky, caressing it's way across the black blanket that had been the night's sky and enlightening it with the brilliant blue color that could rival the deep blue of the ocean. He shifted his eyes back to the sleeping angel that laid on him. ONE-SHOT!


**Golden morning**

Ryuuji stared at the small woman curled next to him. Her long hair falling before her closed eyes, as her chest rose and fell with every breath. In his eyes, she was every bit of that angel she had dressed up as during the spring Festival back in high school. Her small frail body fit perfectly against his tall, lean body.

_My Taiga..._

A sudden smile spread across the young man's face, a light suddenly glimmering in his cold eyes as her left hand fell from her lap and exposed a diamond carried by a gold band. He glanced down at his own hand and saw the golden band that encased his ring-finger glimmer in the dim moonlight that flooded the room.

He grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it on top of both their bodies before wrapping his arms around his angelic wife. He leaned back and locked his eyes on the ceiling as a nostalgic feeling swarmed his mind. Memories resurfaced, both good and bad.

Their first kiss, how foolishly insecure he had felt... And Taiga didn't make things any better. Commenting on his dry lips, saying that kissing him would've hurt and then comparing it to a hot sandy desert.

A smirk fell onto his lips.

She didn't mind it, though. Not one bit. If anything, she had wanted more.

Silly girl, confusing and bipolar, that's his Taiga.

His eyes closed as the grin slipped. He remembered how much it hurt when she left. The shock and the sudden strike of loneliness.

Of course, he had his mother and the mental bird that couldn't say his own name. Ryuuji loved them, no doubt about it. Even though he practically raised both himself and his fun-loving mother, he never could complain.

Then she came, literally barging into his door, nearly tearing it straight off it's hinges and began whacking him with a wooden sword. Back then she had been so embarrassed over the fact that he had found out about her secret crush on his best friend that she only wanted him dead and silent.

Another grin slipped onto the blue-haired man's features as a chuckle escaped his lips. A slight groan followed as the woman who was cuddling up against him pushed herself up and forcibly tucked her head beneath the man's chin, sighing once she had situated herself comfortably against him.

Ryuuji felt the perspiration began to swell at the back of his neck as he lightly groaned at the near painful angle she had placed him in. Shifting slightly upwards, he held the tsundere woman against his body as he removed her head from his jugular, resting it at the nape of his neck and shivering as she breathed lightly against his collarbone.

How their relationship started didn't matter anymore, not to him, not to her and not to the parties involved. What was important was the fact that they were together now, no longer refusing the magnetic pull, instead embracing it.

Ryuuji tightened his arms around his treasure, turning his sight away from the ceiling towards the woman still sleeping in his arms. He smashed his nose into her hair and lightly kissed her scalp.

No, he wouldn't ever let her go again. She was stuck with him, whether she liked it or not. He wouldn't give her the opportunity to leave like she had done before.

Because when she left... His world collided.

_Taiga..._

Her name had echoed in his mind during the time she had been away. His friends weren't enough anymore, taking care of his mother hadn't brought him the same prideful feeling of accomplishment as before, he had even given up in trying to help his mental bird to speak again. Nothing had mattered.

Though it had gotten better after a few months, focusing on his schoolwork and improving his grade-point average. He had even helped his mother get a decent job at an office, though that didn't last long seeing as she continually misplaced important documents and encouraged people to take on horrible investments because it was cheaper. He had known his mother was a bit of a scattered brain, but he hadn't known that through her own confusion she could almost destroy an entire corporation.

He still could not understand why she had left. She said it was to spend time with her mother, but he still speculated that she ran from him out of fear. Fear of being hurt, fear of being as her mother-marrying the wrong man... fear of falling in love with him.

She had always been a strange type of woman, even in their teenaged years she would never admit to having a certain feeling. Always sprouting out whatever was on her mind and violently attacking anyone -mostly him- who opposed her. The only time she ever shown a hint of insecurity and become like a real teenaged girl was during the time she had fallen for Yūsaku Kitamura .

Another chuckle escaped the young man's lips. Taiga groaned and again, shoved her head beneath the man's chin. Ryuuji resisted to sigh heavily and shifted her back into place.

_I gotta stop chuckling..._

He slowly raised a hand, desperate to not disturb the sleeping, violent woman on his chest. Lightly sighing once he managed to bring his hand paste his chin. He raked his fingers through his hair, scraping his fingernails against his scalp, his eyes burning slightly as he glanced at the electronic clock that sat on a nearby bookshelf. 5:30 AM shone in neon green.

Refraining the urge to groan he brought a hand down his face. He really hadn't slept at all that night, having watched a movie with his beloved and then spent the rest of the night, and early morning, pondering over their life together.

A sudden light shone through the window, dim at first but grew as the minutes ticked by.

Ryuuji turned his sight towards the window and smiled as he saw the early morning sun rise between the buildings of the city. He hasn't done many all-nighters nor is he that much of an early riser as he was in his younger years, something that he somewhat missed.

The sun's orange glow was raw and beautiful, swirls of all sorts of colors mixed within the glow. The colors spread across the sky, caressing it's way across the black blanket that had been the night's sky and enlightening it with the brilliant blue color that could rival the deep blue of the ocean.

He shifted his eyes back to the sleeping angel that laid on him. Her eyelashes kissing the top of her cheeks, her lips puckered in a sleepy pout, her nose twitching from the cold. He was caught in her spell, trapped and entangled, the threads wrapped around his throat and squeezing his heart.

Yet, he wouldn't have it any other way. Contempt with the threads that were soft and heated by her emotions.

The sun had brought light into the woman's hair, gracing it with a shine so blinding he almost had wanted to look away.

It was then a sudden song he had heard when he was much younger played in the back of his mind. A song with only 1 stanza, american and from a children movie. He couldn't remember the name of said movie, only that it had been about a kind pig and an old farmer.

Unconsciously his lips began forming the lyrics, breathing the words into his lover's hair, unknowingly disturbing her from her slumber.

Suddenly his voice increased in volume until he was nearly shouting the song out, his voice cracking and off-pitch. Ryuuji was not a singer by any means, but there was something about the lyrics of that song, a message he wanted to send across. A confession he could no longer keep secret.

_"If I had words to make a day for you_

_I'd sing you a morning, golden and new_

_I would make this day last for all time_

_Give you a night dipped in moonshine"_

"You would have been a horrible singer, you nearly made my ears bleed." A groggy, light voice called out, followed by a hard thump on his chest causing him to stop instantly in order to regain his breathe.

Ryuuji blushed crimson from embarrassment, now realizing his actions. "Well, see it as revenge for nearly strangling me in your sleep." He retorted, his arms holding her tighter to his already overheated body.

"Damn, I didn't succeed?" She asked, her small hands laying flat on his chest while her lips curled into a sleepy smirk, her eyes alighting with an early-morning playfulness.

"Unfortunately not, would've taken me out of my misery." He sighed.

Wrong choice of words to say to your tsundere wife.

His body jerked forward, gasping for air as his wife sat up on her knees, retreating an angry fist from his solar plexus. A tic pulsated dangerously on her forehead.

"Now you just took the joke too far, dog." She snarled with a fire only she possessed.

Ryuuji took a moment to regain the breathe his body so desperately needed.

"Dammit, woman." He wheezed out.

Suddenly, as though a light has been switched, he felt her hands petting his hair, her fingers weaved themselves with the thin strands and massaged his scalp. One of her hands slithered down, grabbed his chin and brought his lips towards hers, kissing him deeply.

That was his bipolar Taiga.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, her breathing coming a little heavier than what it usually did while he was still panting from the falcon-punch on his solar plexus, not to mention the deep kiss from his beloved, yet horribly confusing, wife.

"Mean what?" He asked, his mind fogged from the kiss.

She giggled, the sound resembling wind chimes in a soft breeze. "Your words from the song you so viciously butchered."

Realizing what she meant, he smirked, His hand crawling from it's place on his stomach to entangle itself in her golden locks, smashing their foreheads together. "Every word."

What followed after had rolled off his tongue with familiarity, having said it many times before and will be saying them many times again. He knew how easy it was for his love to doubt herself, but he was there and he always would be.

"I'm your dragon, Taiga. Remember. The dragon will always remain beside the 's only you, my love, it's only you." He whispered, his cheeks enflamed with want and hers following close behind. "I love you,"

"Stupid." She grunted before smashing her lips to his, parting only to say. "You've already give my golden morning and nights with moonshine everyday since we've met. You're mine. My Ryuuji."

* * *

**AN/** I am 17 years old, and I am not ashamed to admit that I love humming the song from the movie Babe whenever I feel like it, be it at school, shower, training, home - I don't care. Babe is an excellent movie and one I cherish from my childhood.

That's where I got the inspiration for this story. I started writing this shortly after I had finished watching ToraDora, which was a very very long time ago... I can't remember. But then there were some... complications... It wasn't until recently, while humming the song, that I found it again, only half a page finished and in need of some major work.

And so I did what any writer would have done and began to work on straightening it out and continue where I left off. Took me forever to add the lyrics of the song, this is because I don't write a lot of song-fanfics. Only ever written one which I was not fully proud of and usually I do tend to avoid them... Yeah I know, strange...

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the fluffy tsundere story between Taiga and her Ryuuji.


End file.
